


Whoever Says Hide and Seek is for Children is a Liar

by chucknovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basically, Cas and Dean both being huge dorks with super lame crushes on each other, F/F, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucknovak/pseuds/chucknovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are forced to share a hiding spot during hide and seek. They both have big, stupid crushes on each other. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoever Says Hide and Seek is for Children is a Liar

Castiel sat quietly in the dark corner of the closet, listening to the others scramble around upstairs as they searched for places to hide. He hunched further in on himself as the muffled numbers being chanted by Jo on the floor above him dwindled down.

Anyone who tells you sixteen-year-olds don’t play hide and seek is a filthy liar.

Cas was actually quite proud of the spot he’d found; though it was predictable, as it was a closet, there was a boiler within the small space that blocked him from him from view of anyone standing in the doorway. The machine rumbled as well, conveniently masking the sounds of his breathing. However, he was still able to hear the harried footsteps that were charging down the stairs into the room which occupied the closet Castiel currently inhabited. There was a couch and a shelving unit still in its IKEA box in the room, but Cas knew the person was going for the closet before the door even opened. Cas couldn’t see past the boiler, so it wasn’t until he plopped down next to him that Cas saw who it was. 

“Oh, shit,” Dean whispered as he noticed Castiel’s presence, “sorry, Cas, I didn’t realize you were in here.”

“It’s alright,” Cas assured him, proud of himself for not allowing his voice to waver; he and Dean were new friends – Cas and Charlie had been friends since sixth grade, and Jo and Dean had been practically inseparable since birth. When the two girls starting dating, their two friend groups (the term “group” being loosely used for Cas and Charlie, as it was pretty much just the two of them) merged. Cas and Dean had only hung out together twice before this time, and all three occasions had been group affairs. There, in the closet, while Jo’s counting reached into the teens, was the first time Cas and Dean had ever been alone. And it was especially significant to Cas, as he may have had a giant crush on Dean, even before they became friends. “I suppose it’s a good thing you couldn’t see me;” he pointed out as he made room for Dean behind the warm, rumbling machine, “it means this is a good spot.”

“So you don’t mind if I hide here with you?” Dean asked, his eyes full of grateful relief.

“Jo’s in single digits now,” Cas pointed out. “I’m not cruel enough to make you look for another spot in under ten seconds.” Also, you smell really nice and I like talking to you and you’re freckles are cute and hey, maybe if Jo checks upstairs first we can talk a little or maybe make out. You know, whatever, Cas thought to himself, aware that the aforementioned scenario was completely implausible but enjoying his inner monologue nonetheless.

“Thanks, man,” Dean huffed with a smile as he sat down beside Cas. The latter tried not to focus too hard on the subtle brush of Dean’s shoulder against his own. “Benny kicked me out of his spot, and Jo won’t let me hide in her closet anymore because I found her diary last time I hid there,” he explained.

“And you read it?” Cas guessed with a slightly amused smile.

“It was seventh grade!” he retorted defensively. “Besides, I didn’t get to anything good before she found me and smacked me across the head.” Cas laughed lightly at that, the action unintentionally bringing him closer to Dean – neither of the boys moved. They both silenced themselves as they heard Jo’s footsteps, relaxing once they heard her go up to the top floor.

“So you’re not very good at this game, are you?” Cas asked before he thought about what he was saying. Thankfully, Dean smiled.

“Hey, I thought of this great spot, didn’t I?” he refuted.

“Not before I did,” Cas pointed out. Dean shook his head, but a smile still clung to his lips.

“You know, I was glad you and Charlie were up for hide and seek, ‘cause a lot of people are lame and aren’t into it, but if I’d known you two were so much better than me I never would’ve agreed to this damn game,” he grumbled.

“I’ll take that as a compliment?” Cas replied, his words coming out as more of an amused question than an actual statement. When Dean grinned at him, his green eyes looking directly at him, Cas nearly melted in on himself. God, why was Dean Winchester so beautiful?

“Good, it was a compliment,” Dean responded, making Cas’ stomach flutter pleasantly. Stop being stupid, he told himself, a compliment doesn’t equate to flirting, he reminded himself.

“Well, thank you,” Cas uttered, much less eloquently than he’d planned. Dean laughed to himself after a moment. Cas narrows his eyes. “What?” he asked.

“I just realized,” Dean answered, looking Cas in the eye, “I’m always hiding in closets.”

“Metaphorically as well, or just literally?” 

“Both,” Dean grinned. Cas smiled lightly in response, honored that Dean had shared that with him – he’d never heard of Dean being queer before, so he assumed he wasn’t very open about his sexuality.

“Is anyone in this friend group straight?” Cas joked. 

“You’re not?” Dean asked, and Cas was probably reading far too into his tone, but he sounded interested, almost… hopeful? But that was probably just Cas. He just shook his head. “You into girls, or just guys? Or are you just not into that stuff? If you don’t mind me asking,” he added quickly.

“Just guys,” Cas told him. “You?”

“I appreciate both guys and girls,” he answered. “Jo and I share the view that one should not limit themselves to just one preference,” he said with a grin. Cas smiled at that.

“That’s a nice way of putting it,” he acknowledged. Dean huffed a laugh, but Cas could sense the lack of humor behind it. “What?” Cas inquired, curious as to why Dean was laughing.

“Nothing,” Dean replied dismissively. Cas thought he was going to drop it, but thankfully he picked up the conversation after a moment or two of silent pause. “It’s just, you know, not everyone’s as… understanding. It’s like, most people just sort of say, ‘Oh no, you’re just confused’ and all of that ‘it’s just a phase’ crap. So, I guess it’s just… cool, that you’re cool with it,” Dean trailed off, grumbling at the end.

“I think it’s terrible that people deem others’ decisions and feelings as ‘phases’,” Cas agreed. “It imposes pressure to prove yourself, or make up your mind forever. You don’t need to prove anything to anybody, especially those seeking proof. Also, the concept that sexuality being a phase is a bad thing is ridiculous; everyone is rediscovering themselves every day, whether it be discovering you like a new ice cream flavor or a new gender. I don’t see how that’s a difficult concept to grasp.” When Dean didn’t say anything, Cas turned to look at him and found the other boy smiling at him. His features were soft in the dimmed light of the closet, and the smell of mint radiating off of him was only made headier by the warmth the heater was giving off. It was the heater Cas blamed for the rising heat in his cheeks, not Dean’s eyes on him. Not at all.

Dean’s only response to Cas’ view on the topic was a simple, soft, “Yeah.” They held one another’s gaze for a few beats, and Cas really wanted to kiss him, but then his gentle grin brightened and transformed into the classic charming smile that made Cas’ breath shorten a bit. “You’re pretty cool, Cas.” Cas let out a small, nervous laugh, ducking his head.

“I’m not sure I agree, but thank you,” he replied, grinning down at his hands.

“What makes you say that?” he asked. His tone was light, but that didn’t expel the rather personal nature of the question. Cas smiled at Dean with his eyebrows raised doubtfully.

“Well, I have one friend. Generally people who are ‘cool’ have a little more than that,” Cas explained, miming air quotes around the word “cool”. Dean theatrically feigned offense.

“We’re not friends?” he asked. “I’m hurt. Assuming you’re counting Charlie as your one friend, that is.” Cas blushed at his response.

“Do you wanna be friends?” he asked in what he hoped was a playful manner. He couldn’t tell how successful his attempt was as he was having difficulty hearing through his heart beating in his ears, which could be blamed on the closeness of Dean’s face. Dean hummed a bit, his face seeming even closer as it slowly turned into a grin. Cas repressed a gulp as Dean’s eyes flickered over his face.

“Why stop at friends?” he asked lowly, his eyes staring into Cas’. The latter’s eyes widened slightly as he processed the meaning behind Dean’s words, his lips falling open as it resonated in his mind.

“Huh?” he asked with his eyebrows drawn together, positive he’d misheard, or that Dean was joking. Dean’s confident grin faded a bit and nerves began seeping into his expression.

“Uh… I guess that was my lame way of asking if you’d want to go out with me some time?” he clarified, voice a lot less sure than it had been moments before. Cas blinked a few times before a tentative smile blossomed on his face.

“Really?” he replied, Dean’s smile brightening at Cas’ positive response.

“Yeah. We could go out for burgers or something if you want,” Dean proposed. Cas nodded enthusiastically.

“I enjoy burgers,” he agreed. Dean beamed.

“Awesome.”

“You know,” Jo’s voice came from the other side of the closet door, “as sweet as what I heard of that was, planning dates during hide and seek isn’t really the best way to not be found.”

“Oh, shut up,” Dean grumbled, hefting himself up and reaching out a hand to Cas. Though he probably could’ve managed on his own, Cas accepted it anyway. Neither boy let go, even once they joined Jo in the search for others. And yeah, maybe Dean led them towards Benny, but that’s what happens when you kick a desperate man out of your hiding spot.

Then again, maybe Dean had Benny to thank for the date he had the next day, but friendships and favors mean nothing when it comes to hide and seek.


End file.
